blackcompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lady/@comment-72.205.239.241-20140619081927
Assuming that Tracker's recollections in THE WHITE ROSE are correct, here is a very likely solution to the Senjak sisters riddle. Baron Senjak, who was not TelleKurre married (according to Lady) 'the inspiration of the Sleeping Beauty Legend'. But alas his Bride did not awaken. That doesn't keep a good man down, he still fathered four daughters by his sleeping wife. The four daughters were Dorotea, Ardath, Credence, and Sylith. Baron Senjak knew his daughters would be strong in magic, most likely inherited on their mother's side (if Baron Senjak was a mage, then it is highly unlikely that he would have been known by his real last name). In order to protect his Daughters from the world and one another he wove a scheme of deceit from Day One. The only person who ever knew the girls true name was Baron Senjak, each girl knew only their own true name, but they were always called by another name. Lady's true name is confirmed as being Dorotea, but she was known as Sylith. Her twin was Credence, but she was known as Ardath. The sister who married Barthelme of Jhent and later killed during the early days of The Domination was named Ardath, but was known as Credence. Last, but not least, the sister who became Soulcatcher was Sylith, but she was known as Dorotea. Simple, right. Wrong, this is where it gets interesting. We know that The Dominator believed Lady to be Ardath and we know that Ardath was married twice. Yet, we know that Lady was a virgin till her and Croaker got together. We can accept that Lady and Dominator's marriage was an alliance plain and simple, no love lost there. But it is highly unlikely that 'Ardath's' first husband would have accepted a non physical relationship which a young beautiful bride. So, how is this possible? Soulcatcher says that Lady killed her sister when she was 14 and the Bomanz papers state that this was her twin. Hence, this hypothesis: Lady (true name Dorotea, known as Sylith) fakes her own death in a flood at the age of 14. Rumors abound that her twin (true name Credence, known as Ardath) was responsible. Some time later the twin marries the Baron of Dartstone, who soon dies in armed conflict. Some time over the next six years, Lady takes her twin's place as Ardath, either by killing her, or taking advantage of an opportune death. No one is aware of the deception, not even Soulcatcher. Lady takes on the persona of Ardath, a young widow (who is believed to have engineered her own twin's death by drowning years earlier. She then marries Erin noFather (alias of The Dominator). My conclusions fit every known fact about the Senjak sisters (unless I missed one). I'm not sure that I'm right, but I believe that I am. Please, feel free to forward this to anybody who you feel would like to give it a read, and I would love to get some feedback as well. Thank you, Thomas R. Lain thomasrlain@gmail.com